Pohjalle ja takaisin
by cockroacher
Summary: Sakuraparka murenemassa kappaleiksi.


please, älkää huomatko mun kaikkia tuhansia kirjoitusvirheitä joita en ole ehtinyt tarkastaa ja korjata..

* * *

Sininen kenkä kosketti veden pintaa ääneti. Vastakkaisella rannalla mustahiuksinen poika nosti katseensa, mutta samassa vaaleanpunahiuksinen tyttö veti hänen huomionsa takaisin itseensä. Tyttö, jonka nimi oli Sakura, kietoi jalat Sasuke nimisen pojan ympärille. Pojan oli keskityttävä kokonaan sylissään kiemurtelevan tytön pitelemiseen. Poika oli vahva, mutta tyttö oli saanut liikkeisiinsä yllättäviä voimia. Makuupussi oli revetä niiden vaikutuksesta.

Poika tunsi kuinka tytön kynnet katkeilivät tämän raapiessa häntä, mutta ilmekään pojan kasvoilla ei värähtänyt. Hän oli Konoha shinobi(ninja kylästä nimeltä Konoha) ja hänen olisi kestettävä tämä. Raapijan ollessa juuri tuo siro lyhythiuksinen tyttö, kipu raastoi häntä myös sisältä. Huulta purren hän puski kohti päämääräänsä.

--

Poika jonka vaaleat hiukset olivat sekaisin katsoi Sasukeen ja nosti liikkumattoman nyytin hänen sylistään. "Arigato", hän kuiskasi tunsiessaan tytön tutun kukkiastuoksun nenässään. "Arigato", hän toisti ääni hieman värähtäen. Sasuke ei pitänyt suunnasta johon tilanne oli ajautumassa, joten hän laski Sakuran repun maahan tyttöä kantavan pojan, Naruton, jalkojen viereen ja kääntyi kuin lähteäkseen.  
"Sasuke?", poika aloitti kun Sasuke oli otanut muutaman askeleen pois päin. Sasuken pysähdyttyä hän jatkoi, "Miten sinä pystyit siihen?". Esitettyään kysymyksen hän katsoin kiinteästi Sasuken selässä olevaan tikkukaramellia muistuttavaan kuvioon. Tumman sininen kangas kuvion ympärillä kohosi ja samassa laski, "Ei sillä ole enää väliä. Sakura on nyt sinun luonasi turvassa".

Vastaus ei selvästikään tyydyttänyt kirkassilmäistä Narutoa, mutta hänen aukaistessaan suunsa esittääkseen lisäkysymyksiä Sakura äännähti hänen sylissään. Pojan koko huomio kiinnittyi nyt tytön kasvoihin josta paistoi kipu. Naruto niin toivoi voivansa auttaa sylissään lepäävää tyttöä, mutta itse hän ei siihen kyennyt. "Minun on vietävä hänet sairaalaan", Naruto osoitti sanansa Sasukelle. Kukaan ei kuitenkaan kuullut sanoja. Sasuke oli kadonnut, vain pieni verilammikko todisti pojan seisseen siinä hetki sitten.

--

"Kuinka Sakura-chan voi? Saanko mennä katsomaan häntä?", Naruto kyseli kiihtyneeseen ääneen sairaalan vastaanotossa. Hoitaja nyökkäsi ja kertoi huoneen numeron. Ehtimättä lausua kiitoksen sanaa poika rynnisti kohti huoneen ovea. Hän ei välittänyt matkalle pudonneista omenoista heilauttaessaan oven huoneeseen auki.

Sakura makasi liikkumatta vuoteessaan. Aluksi Naruto ei havainnut edes hänen hengitystään, niin pinnallista se oli, ja ehti jo pelästyä. Tytön hieman hikatessa Naruto päästi taas oman henkensäkin kulkemaan. Hitaasti hän asteli kohti sänkyä ja laski tuomansa hedelmäkorin toiselle kahdesta tuolista. Toiselle hän istui.  
Poika tarttui tyttöä haparoiden kädestä ja puheli tälle hiljaa. Minkäänlaista vastausta hän ei saanut.

--

"Raskaana?", Sakura karjui nuorelle naiselle sänkynsä vieressä. "Mutta enhän minä VOI olla raskaana!", hänen äänensä nousi kimeäksi ja hän katsoi naiseen anoen armahtavia sanoja. "Sakura.. Tiedän että se saattaa kuulostaa pahalta, mut", Tsunade-niminen vaalea hiuksinen nainen aloitti, mutta lause keskeytyi Sakuran lujan äänen voimasta. "Pahalta? Tämähän on täydellinen kuolema minulle! Minä.. En.. en vain voi..", Sakura aloitti kiljuen, mutta loppuun tullessa hänen äänensä murtui ja hän lysähti tyynyjä vasten.

"Sinä tiedät etten minä erehdy. Varsinkaan tällaisissa asioissa", Tsunade sanoi ja katsoi lohtua täynnä olevalla katseella tyynyjen välissä vapisevaan tyttöön.

--

Olen raskaana. Odotan lasta sille törkimykselle. Pedolle.

Hän katsoi aristavia sormiaan ja muisti kuinka oli Sasuken sylissä epätoivoisesti kuluttanut kyntensä loppuun. Vielä kynsien kadottuakaan hän ei ollut pystynyt lopettanaan raapimista ja hakkaamista. Hän muisti kuinka Sasuken tumma veri oli värjännyt hänen kämmenensä. Kuinka sitä oli roiskunut hänen kasvoilleen. Se oli saanut hänet hieman tyyntymään.

Hän ymmärsi nyt kuvitellensä kuinka tuo veri olisi ollut valtimoista pulppuavaa elämän nestettä joka olisi vähitellen tappanut hänen odottamansa lapsen isän. Se oli kuitenkin vain kuvitelmaa.

Mutta jonain päivänä, sen hän lupasi itselleen, hänen tulevan lapsensa isä kuolisi verta valuen. Ja Sakura olisi vieressä katsomassa.

Nauraen.

--

"Se on poika", ruskeahiuksinen synnytyksessä avustanut hoitaja kertoi sängyssä makaavalle Sakuralle, "Saat hänet aivan pian luoksesi".

Sakura kuunteli kuinka hoitaja pesi hiljaista poikaa. Lapsi ei kuulostanut vastustelevan toimenpiteitä, ei pesua, kuivausta, mittausta, punnitsemista eikä kapalointia.

Muutaman hetken kuluttua hymyilevä nainen ojensi lapsen äidille kehuen sen kauneutta.

Samassa jo pienen helpotuksen tuntenut Sakura piti käsiään yhä ojennettuina, mutta kaikki rakkaus niiden ojennuksessa katosi. Mikäli hoitaja ei olisi ollut niin keskittynyt poikaan, hän olisi huomannut muutoksen. Ja välähdyksen juuri synnyttäneen naisen kasvoilla.

Välähdyksen täynnä vihaa, katkeruutta, epätoivoa ja pelkoa.

--

Jäätyään yksin huoneeseen lapsen kanssa, Sakura laski häkähdyttävät silmät omaavan mustahiuksisen lapsen patjalle ja kurottautui pienen pöytänsä laatikolle. Sieltä hän nosti valokuvakehyksen.

Kehyksissä oli vanha kuva kahdesta nuoresta pojasta ja tytöstä. Toisessa reunassa seisovan mustahiuksisen pojan ympärille oli kirjoitettu julmasti. Lukien noita sanoja Sakura laski kuvan vauvansa viereen ja katsoi häikäisevää yhdennäköisyyttä.

Varsinkin silmät olivat kuin identtiset.

Suuren puistatuksen saattelemana hän työnsi kuvan kehyksineen takaisin laatikkoon ja paiskasi sen kiinni. Hän jätti vauvan lakanan päälle ja käänsi selkänsä sille. Hän ei saattanut katsoa siihen päin.

--

"Sakura! Orochimaru on tulossa Konohaan. Pystytkö tulemaan antamaan tukea loukkaantuneille?", Naruto juoksi kohti leikkipuistossa istuvaa Sakuraa. Sakura kohotti katseensa hiekkarakennuksia tuhoavasta lapsestaan ja katsoi Narutoa jännittyneesti.

Huohottaen Naruto saapui nyt seisomaan nousseen Sakuran luo ja katsoi tätä kiinteästi silmiin. "Orochimaru on tulossa! Ole ystävällinen ja vie Hakai suojaan ja tule meidän mukaamme", Naruto toisti ja viittasi lähikadun hyörinään missä ihmiset saattoivat lapsiaan turvaan ja kiiruhtivat puolustamaan kotikaupunkiaan.  
"Hai!", Sakura vastasi vakavana ja tarttui hiekkalinnaa tuhoavaan poikaansa.

--

Sakuran chakra oli jo lopussa kaikesta haavoittuneiden parantamisesta, kun tärisevä ja vuotava Sasuke tuotiin hänen luokseen. "Hän yritti liian monesti chidoria Orochimarua vastaan. Orochimaru on mekoisen huonossa kunnossa, mutta valietttavaksi sama koskee Sasukea. Ole ystävällinen ja tee parhaasi. Tiedän sinun olevan väsynyt, mutta apujoukkoja on tulossa", huohottava Naruto selitti tilannetta Sakuralle kiirehtien takaisin taistelun keskustaan, kuten odotettavissa oli Naruton kohdalla.

Sakura katsoi maassa makaavaa Sasukea. Entistä oman rakkautensa kohdetta, ystävää ja ryhmänjäsentä. Hänen vaattensa olivat repaleiset ja veri valui jokaisesta kohdasta mihin vain tohti katsoa.

Sakura nosti kätensä pojan rintakehän päälle ja muutama sininen parantava valonsäde leijaili Sakuran kämmenien alla. Samassa ne kuitenkin katosivat.

Parinkymmenen metrin päässä Naruton Rasengan osui Sasuken heikentämää Orochimarua keskelle rintaa ja uhri lennähti viiden metrin päähän Sakurasta. Se kiinnitti hänen huonionsa kokonaan. Hän katseli Orochimarun suusta purskahtunutta verta taistelujen tomuttamalla ruohikolla. Hänen silmänsä kiinnittyivät täysin Orochimarun verta vuotavaan liikkumattomaan ruumiiseen.

Ennen seuraava reaktiotaan Sakura katsoi avan vieressään olevaa Sasukea joka makasi hänen vieressään samoin kuin Orochimaru. Liikkumatta ja vuotaen verta.

Kaiken sekasorron keskellä Sakura alkoi nauraa tuijottaen verta joka vuosi hänen lapsensa isästä.

--

"Viimeinkin.. viimeinkin saatan hävittää tämän kuvan. En tarvitse sitä enää", Sakura mumisi itsekseen pidellen kehystettyä valokuvaa kolmesta nuoresta kädessään. Kesken Hakai astui huoneeseen, "Mitä sinä puhelet täällä yksin?" "En mitään, kultaseni. En mitään", Sakura hymyili, heitti kuvan kehyksineen roskiin ja tarttui poikaansa kädestä.

Orochimarun synkkä katse tuijotti ulos roskakorista Jirayan ja Tsunaden hymyilevien kasvojen vieressä. Kuvassa paistoi aurinko.


End file.
